


Salvare

by Delphi



Category: Ristorante Paradiso
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: A 100-word missing scene from the night Lorenzo picked up Gigi from the police station.





	Salvare

“Your brother’s here, signore.”

He feels as though there should be paperwork, but there isn't. The cell door opens. Lorenzo helps him to his feet. Bright lights, empty desks, cigarette smoke.

Someone's laughing in the street. Drunken voices, muffled disco. A hand settles lightly on the small of his back. Inside the car, Lorenzo starts the engine, turns on the heat, and passes him a bundle from between the seats. Gigi unwraps it to find an orange, some bresaola, and two slices of pane casereccio spread with chestnut cream.

“Let’s go home,” Lorenzo says, turning southward.

The cell door opens.


End file.
